A New Era
by coldguy11
Summary: A New Era comes with a new threat. Azula's back, and ready to put up a fight. With the war over, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko don't expect anything to happen. They're in for a tough fight, and they'll need old allies and new friends to succeed.
1. Jailbreak

Thanks for choosing my story! I hope you and enjoy, there;s more coming, and please review! I want to hear what you have to say, good or bad!

* * *

A New Era

Chapter One

Jailbreak

The sun was setting over the edge of the volcano. Just as that happened, the moon revealed itself from behind a cloud.

_Tonight's the night, _thought ex- Fire Lord Azula as she looked up at the moon. _To think, I never would have thought I'd get stuck in the Boiling Rock. I always thought that it would be Zuko in here. Ah well, no matter, I'll be escaping tonight._

The bell rang over the prison yard. "Everyone back into their cells!" shouted a sentry from the wall overlooking the yard. Azula grinned. _I won't be going back in my cell_.

Her plan of escape was quite simple. In fact, it wasn't even originally her idea. It had been the warrior Sokka's idea to escape in one of the coolers. Since that escape failed a few months ago, the guards _and _the warden had forgotten all about it.

It was perfect. Azula would get in line to go back to her cell, but instead of actually entering her cell, she would dash out of line and use firebending to attack her cell neighbor, whom she hated because he would always talk about how Azula failed through the window on the door. It drove Azula insane, and there were a few times where she had already been in the cooler for attacking her neighbor.

_Tonight's different. Next to hurting my hated enemy in this dump, I'll also escape tonight._ And as they filed through the prison to their cells, Azula let out a high-pitched screech. It was supposed to be a laugh, but nobody who heard it would have thought so.

Next thing the guards knew, she was in the air launching a blue fireball at her cell neighbor. The man cowered in fear. He probably was burned badly, but Azula never had the time to look, because as soon as she landed, guards were all over her.

"You're crazy!" said one female guard.

"Take her to the coolers!" shouted a man that was approaching him. It was the warden. He had a special hatred for Azula because so did his niece, Mai.

And so, Azula's escape plan had begun. She was dragged through the Boiling Rock Prison to the outer wall, where the coolers were. Two guards threw her inside and slammed both doors shut.

_Time for my hard work to pay off,_ thought Azula, as she remembered how she had gotten all the screws and bolts holding the cooler out. With that final thought, she placed a few kicks in the side of the cooler, and it popped right out of the wall, and she slid down the slope to the beach of the boiling lake.

She gave the cooler a mighty push, and she was off. Nobody would ever see her floating in the lake to safety. The moon was covered by the clouds once again, and it was pitch black. She only realized that she had reached the other side when the cooler groaned and stopped moving.

She leaped up and out to freedom. _Now I just have to get off the island. Time to put my practice to good use._ Azula had been practicing raising her stamina privately in her cell. This way, she would be able to firebend for much longer periods of time. That meant that she could now use her firebending to propel through the air to the nearest piece of land. There, she would lie low for awhile while she figured out what do to next.

Azula took three deep breaths, preparing to launch herself into the sky.

"Goodbye Boiling Rock! I won't miss you." And with that, she launched herself into the air and flew into the sky. Anyone looking outside would have thought it was a shooting star.

They had no idea of the chaos that would be created by that "shooting star."

* * *

More coming up, and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Team Avatar Separates

Here's some more, enjoy and review!

* * *

A New Era

Chapter 2

Team Avatar Separates

"Good morning Team Avatar!" said Sokka as he walked into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're still calling them that," said Iroh, gesturing towards Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko, the new Fire Lord.

"Yeah well," said Sokka as he sat down with the others to eat breakfast. "We're still a team, right?"

"Yeah!" said Aang, punching the air with his fist.

It was a New Era. The Era of Peace and Love that Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang were striving for. Of course, the world wasn't perfect, but it was a hundred times better than it was during the war.

After the coronation of Zuko, the Earth King at Ba-Sing-Se built a small palace for Aang and Zuko. It could be a home for the Avatar and his friends, as well as a place to live for the new Fire Lord outside of the Fire Nation. Upon request, it was built next to Iroh's tea shop, and a grand stable for Appa was built on the other side.

Zuko was constantly busy with his Fire Lord duties, but he could always find time to be with his friends.

"Today's the day!" said Suki as she too walked in. She was glad to be going home, but also sad. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

"You have to write to me, Suki!" said Sokka. They had all bought messenger birds the previous day because they were all leaving each other, if only for a little while.

"I'll write to everyone, as long as you guys write to me too."

"It's going to be really quiet with you guys gone," said Mai, who was also staying there.

"Don't worry guys, we won't be apart for long," said Katara in a soothing voice when Sokka started to cry hysterically, hugging Suki. Suki just smiled and patted Sokka's head.

That day, each one of them was leaving. Katara was going to the South Pole to help rebuild what was destroyed.

Sokka was going to visit his old master, Pyon Dow, the greatest sword maker and fighter in the Fire Nation. There he hoped to learn more about swordcraft and hopefully try to make another space sword if he found any remains of the asteroid he had originally used.

Toph was personally given a mission by the Earth King himself. Now classified as an elite earthbender, as well as an adept sandbender and the only metalbender, she had been personally asked to go and help with the rebuilding of Omashu. The Earth King had heard it was almost completely back to the way it was, but he still wanted an earthbender that represented him there to help.

Zuko would be going with Katara via airship to the South Pole. Since he himself, let alone his entire country, had participated in damaging the South Pole, he felt he had to go and help rebuild it.

Suki would be going back to Kiyoshi Island on an airship so she could be with the other Kiyoshi Warriors.

Finally, Aang would be flying Sokka to his sword master on Appa, and then he was heading for the Boiling Rock. He had received an urgent letter from the warden saying a prisoner had escaped. He sounded urgent, but he didn't say who had escaped.

"You children should be going now," said Iroh, with a hint of sadness.

"You're right," said Zuko quietly. At that, everyone got up and started to pack.

* * *

They were standing outside the small palace and tea shop. Iroh had made them all a cup of tea before they had left.

"Goodbye Zuko, and good luck," said Iroh. "Good luck to all of you."

Sokka said another goodbye to Suki and they kissed before hey got on Appa, waiting for Aang. "Bye guys!" he shouted from Appa.

Katara approached Aang. "I'll miss you," and they kissed for a few moments.

"Goodbye everybody!" shouted Aang as he jumped onto Appa. "Good luck!" He looked at them, and said "Yip yip!" to Appa and Aang and Sokka were off.

Katara and Zuko said goodbye to Suki and Iroh, and then Zuko kissed Mai in farewell, and the two walked down the road to where there airship lay waiting at the outer wall.

"Goodbye Iroh! Bye Mai!" shouted Suki as she too headed down the road to the outer wall and the airship that would take her to Kiyoshi Island.

"Good luck, Toph," said Iroh.

"Goodbye," said Toph, and she headed towards the ferry that would take her out of the city. From there, she would travel by herself to Omashu.

When they were all out of sight, Mai said, "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

With a grim face, Iroh replied, "I feel it too."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review, and if you thought this chapter was dull, the next chapters will be much better, so don't worry!


	3. The Rock

Please review, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

A New Era

Chapter 3

The Rock

"Alright Sokka, we're almost there!" Aang called over Appa's head to Sokka, who was sitting in the saddle.

"Okay!" Sokka called back, and started gathering his things. When he had finished he could feel Appa starting to head downwards.

They landed in front of Pyon Dow's mansion and Sokka got off and knocked the knockers against the doors. A few seconds later, Pyon Dow opened the door and said, "I had a feeling you would be coming back Sokka. That's why I didn't send my butler to open the gate. How are you?"

"Pretty good, said Sokka," but then his face became sad looking. "Master, I lost the sword I made here. Remember, out of the comet?"

"Well, I've got to go," said Aang. "Nice to see you," he said, waving at the sword master.

"It was nice to see you, too Avatar Aang."

"I'll see you, Sokka," said Aang. "When I'm done at the Boiling Rock, I'll come back here and see how things are going."

"See ya, Aang," said Sokka. "Next time you see me, I'll be a master swordfighter!" he exclaimed, striking some kind of kung fu pose.

Aang laughed. "Good luck!" and he took off, flying towards the Boiling Rock.

* * *

Appa landed gently on the edge of the volcano, near the gondola station.

"Hello, Avatar Aang," said the warden. Feeling the vibrations in the earth, he could tell that the man was shaking, if only inside, with worry. "Please, come on the gondola." They boarded the gondola, among several guards.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Aang as the gondola started to move downward towards the prison.

"Someone has escaped, but all will be explained at the meeting we will be attending," answered the warden hurriedly.

"Um, okay."

* * *

They got off the gondola, then followed a series of corridors leading, apparently, to a conference room at the top of the prison tower.

When they got to the room, only Aang and the warden entered.

"Have a seat," said the warden, gesturing towards the seat on the opposite end of the long table in the center of the room.

As if he was dying to get it out, after he sat down, the warden quickly said, "Azula has escaped."

Aang's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe. The world was crushing in around him. Azula, on the loose again! That would be as bad as if Ozai got his bending back! It could mean the peace they had worked sso hard for during the war could be ended. _But it can't be true, _thought Aang.

"Are you sure?" said Aang hastily.

"Yes, she escaped two nights ago."

"But… how..., you're sure it was Azula, like Princess of the Fire Nation, ex-Fire Lord, blue fire, that Azula?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There is no mistaking that it _was _Azula."

Aang sunk into his chair and put his head in his hands. "This is bad. This is _really _bad. She could start an uprising of the Fire Nation! Warden, I have to leave immediately. I have to find her."

"I am very sorry, Avatar," said the warden sadly. "I did not mean this to happen."

"I know."

* * *

Aang was flying towards the nearest island. He hoped to find someone who had seen Azula there.

He entered the local pub in disguise and sat at the counter. To the barman, he asked, "Have you seen any strangers around here lately?"

The barman thought about it for a while. "Nope, no strangers."

Aang smashed his fists onto the counter.

"Oh, wait a minute. Yes, there was someone I had never seen before. She was wearing a hooded robe. Seemed kind of mysterious, actually. She asked me if I had seen any earthbenders around here, wearing black and green cloaks."

_She's looking for the Dai Li!_ thought Aang. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth. There were some mysterious earthbenders here about a week ago. I told her that they said they were heading back to Ba-Sing-Se. Something about apologizing or something."

"Oh no," said Aang.

* * *

Thanks again and i hoped you enjoyed!!


	4. Training Without a Sword

Thanks for reading, but i really want reviews, otherwise a may stop the story. I want to know what you think about the story! Any way, enjoy!

* * *

A New Era

Chapter 4

Training Without a Sword

_Meanwhile…_

"See ya, Aang," said Sokka. "Next time you see me, I'll be a master swordfighter!" he exclaimed, striking some kind of kung fu pose.

Aang laughed. "Good luck!" and he took off, flying towards the Boiling Rock.

"So, as I was saying, master, when I was up on the airships, I threw my sword, but it fell and I lost it."

"I see," said Pyon Dow. "Well, I don't have anymore of the ore you used, so you're going to have to work with one of mine until you get your own sword.

Sokka's shoulders fell. "Yes master."

* * *

"Now let's get started! What do you remember from when I last taught you?"

"Well," said Sokka, counting off on his fingers, "There was that a sword is an extension of your arm, and, uh, there was that you had to be creative, and uh, um, oh yeah! You had to use your environment to your advantage!"

"Very good," said the sword master. "Now," he said, looking up at the sky, "It is getting late. I want you to take this sword," he gave Sokka a sword he had been holding, "and practice with it. Your room is through there and down the hall to the left," he said, pointing at the guest house. "Good night."

"Good night, master," said Sokka, bowing.

* * *

Sokka fluently swung his sword in graceful arcs, cutting left and right at multiple invisible foes. Then he heard a whizzing noise up in the sky.

He looked up, and couldn't believe his luck! It was a comet, leaving blue flames in its wake. He watched it until it landed off to the south, not too far from the village down the road. However, there was no quake when the comet hit, unlike last time.

"I gotta get to that comet!" Sokka exclaimed. He was excited that he would be making another "space sword." He felt that his original space sword had marked who he was, and he wanted it back.

When Sokka ap

* * *

proached where the comet had crashed, he realized it landed in the same crater that the original comet had made. He thought this was odd, but he was too excited to care.

"Oh, I can't wait for my sword!" said Sokka, clapping his hands, but when he reached the edge of the crater and looked down, what he saw wasn't good.

"Azula," Sokka breathed. Azula was sitting in the center of the crater, wearing a red hooded robe. _What is she doing here?_

Sokka started to panic, but that was when Azula saw him. At first she looked surprised, but then she smiled.

"Hello Sokka. What a pleasant surprise," she said, putting on a malicious smile. "Why don't you come and sit down?"

Sokka was speechless. _This is not good. How did she escape prison? She could be plotting some kind of evil plan, and I can't even fight right now! I should've brought my sword out with me!_

"Don't want to sit down?" Azula said, putting on another smile. "Fine. If that's how you want it," and she stood up swiftly and shot a blue fireball at Sokka, who was helpless on the edge of the crater.

"Aaaahhhhh!" yelled Sokka as he barely dived out of the way, but he slid down the crater, right up to Azula's feet. He stood up, but shakily.

"This seems like a convenient opportunity. I think I'll _grasp it!"_ she finished as she swung her leg at Sokka's knees. He tried to dodge, but failed and stumbled, only to be grasped by Azula from the back and handcuffed.

Sokka slumped onto his knees, his hands tied behind him. "This isn't good."

"You're right it's not good. I'm about to take over the world, you're my prisoner, with no means of escaping, and you don't have your friends to come and help you!" And then she laughed a high-pitched, evil laugh that would characterized to only Azula.

Then they heard running footsteps.

"Who's there?" said Azula, holding her hand up, ready for an enemy.

The enemy was Pyon Dow. He leaped from the top of the crater and landed next to Azula, slashing left and right. Azula was overwhelmed, but not for long. After dodging a few attacks, she started to bend lightning, and shot it right at Sokka's master. He dodged out of the way, but Azula took the opportunity to grab Sokka and launch herself into the air with firebending. Sokka struggled in her arm, but it was no good. He was a prisoner.

Pyon Dow looked up into the air as Azula flew away. "Sokka…"

* * *

Hope you liked it and theres more coming soon.


	5. Tragedy on Kyoshi

Enjoy the story and please please please please please please please pease review!

* * *

A New Era

Chapter 5

Tragedy on Kyoshi

The airship was slowing.

"What's going on?" asked Suki.

"We're going to land," said Zuko.

They were at the bridge, and when Suki looked down, she saw her home, Kyoshi Island.

"I can't wait to see everyone!" exclaimed Suki excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be back at the South Pole either," said Katara, who was standing next to Zuko and Suki. "So what are you going to do on Kyoshi Island?"

"I guess I'll just go back to being a Kyoshi Warrior, I mean, I don't really know what else there is to do."

"Well, I can't wait to fix the damage I've done to the South Pole. Hopefully the people there won't hate me," said Zuko, looking down.

"Of course they won't hate you!" said Katara.

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked off the airship and into the village with Suki. They wanted to say goodbye before they left.

"Hi everyone!" Suki shouted as they walked past the civilians. People exclaimed shocked looks at Suki, Katara, and the Fire Lord.

"Suki's back!" exclaimed the villagers as a crowd started to form around them.

Out of the crowd came a man who looked at them foolishly, and then started to foam at the mouth and then sway around until he collapsed. He landed near Katara, and she took a step back.

"Um, we should probably go," said Zuko, who was feeling uncomfortable.

"Bye guys!" said Suki as she gave them both a hug and joined the crowd. Katara and Zuko left, got back on the airship, and headed towards the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

"To Suki!" said the village leader, who was at the head of the table in the town hall.

"TO SUKI!" exclaimed the villagers, raising their cups high in the air, in a toast to Suki.

"Thanks guys!" said Suki happily on the opposite side of the table as the village leader.

Then all hell broke loose.

Azula zoomed in through a window, blasting blue fire everywhere.

Everyone scattered. People were running in every direction, the table was overturned, and people were rushing to get to the door. The building was catching fire, and Azula was standing in the center laughing hysterically.

Suki was trying to get to her, but then she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Sokka was hanging limply in Azula's arms. Azula saw her looking at him and shouted across he room, "Don't worry, he's not dead! Merely unconscious! Doesn't that make you mad?"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Suki as she jumped and flipped over the overturned tables and swung a kick at her head. She ducked and Suki landed next to her, immediately swinging at her ankles with the skill of a master warrior.

Dodging swiftly, left and right, Azula said, "You know what, I'm done with this! I'll just burn this whole place to the ground!" and she immediately shot herself at the ceiling, making a hole in the roof. Suki looked up the hole and saw streams of fire shooting down at the building.

She ran outside just before the whole building exploded in blue flames.

It was absolute chaos. Villagers were running all over the place, and the other Kyoshi Warriors couldn't do a thing because Azula was using firebending to hover in the air, high above the village.

She started blasting fire at random, burning down houses as she went, flying overhead.

_I need something throw!_ And that was when she saw it. There was piece of heavy wood leaning against one of the houses that was on fire. It was perfectly balanced for throwing, she figured out as she picked it up. Knowing it was night and Azula wouldn't see it coming, she threw the piece of wood.

It made contact, and Azula fell like a rock, straight to the ground. That was when Suki remembered that Azula was holding Sokka. She had no choice but to save her from the attack she just did to save Sokka.

Suki jumped onto the nearest building as they were falling. She jumped off the edge, did a flip, caught them in the air, and landed quickly on the ground.

She put them on the ground and grabbed Sokka to pull him away, but realized Azula was still holding on to him. Sokka opened his eyes for a second, looked at Suki, and then Azula knocked him out again as she regained consciousness.

"You think you're so good, but you're NOT!" she screamed, and with that, she launched into the air with firebending and flew out of sight."

Suki looked up at they sky. "Sokka…"

* * *

Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
